


Algo del poder de Eros [Victuuri]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: "Ese traje le quedaba como un guante".





	Algo del poder de Eros [Victuuri]

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí ésto por el día uno del kintober 2017 (clothes era el prompt).

Ese traje le quedaba como un guante.

Víctor se sintió sucio por pensar en pasear sus manos sobre la tela que algún día también le hizo verse como un dios.

Sabía que tenía que esperar a que la competencia terminara. Seguro a Yuuri le darían la medalla de oro, no merecía menos.

Estaría tan feliz, tan emocionado por recibir frutos de su esfuerzo, que seguramente se dejaría aquella medalla dorada en el cuello toda la noche, luciendo como una estrella cerca de su pecho.

Entonces, muy pronto se quedarían solos. Katsuki podría compartir la emoción con su entrenador. Se colgaría de su cuello en un abrazo y dejaría un beso en su mejilla, detonando la paciencia de Víctor.

Su entrenador le daría un beso de verdad, uno que le hiciera suspirar. Con sus manos aún enfundadas en esos bonitos guantes delinearía su cuerpo, tocándole con cuidado sobre las transparencias del famoso eros.  Yuuri suspiraría y tendría el instinto de quitarle la ropa y de dejar que su amante le desnudara a él, pero sería un desperdicio dejar aquella prenda fatal en el suelo.

Víctor le tocaría suavemente. Yuuri lloraría, dividido entre la necesidad fisiológica de liberarse y el apuro de ensuciar su bonito vestuario.

Entonces ganarían las insistencias del japonés y Víctor procuraría grabar en su retina la imagen más erótica de toda su vida.

Antes, él pensaba que el traje de eros estaba hecho sólo para él. Ahora sabía que estuvo equivocado.

Inevitablemente se desnudarían, aunque sea un poco, para consumar su amor y...

Estallaron un montón de aplausos.

Y la rutina terminó.

Yuuri se acercó a él. Salió de la pista y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo, para susurrarle en el oído "Estuve bien, a que sí". Él no tuvo palabras para decirle que se perdió en sus fantasías desde el principio.

Yuuri se acercó más a su cuerpo, rozando por una milésima de segundo la erección de Víctor con su pierna. "Sé que te gustó" murmuró, para después dejarle un beso cerca de la oreja. "Resiste" leyó de sus labios mientras Yuuri se alejaba.

Le dejó helado, y él sólo le vio irse al _kiss & cry_, para darse cuenta de que por detrás el traje se amoldaba aún más a su cuerpo.

Reaccionó un poco y le siguió. Víctor tendría que soportar la tentación sólo por un rato más, y rezar para que las paredes no fueran delgadas.


End file.
